


With friends

by Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221



Series: 30 day OTP challenge [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drunk Lestrade, Drunk Sherlock, Implied Smut, John is a good boy, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Rugby John, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, They are at a bar, Unilock, hanging out with friends, mystrade, sherlock is a lightweight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221/pseuds/Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221
Summary: John and Sherlock is meeting Greg and Mycroft at a bar. Sherlock gets drunk and is a bit not good.





	With friends

“Sherlock come on!” 

The brunette sighs but doesn’t contradict him as he steps out of the black cab and follows the smaller, blonde rugby captain into the pub. Sherlock noticed the black umbrella leaning against a table at the back. His older brother was sitting at the back together with one of John’s teammates. Gavin? No, that wasn’t his name. 

John grabbed his hand and dragged him along. Apparently he wasn’t fast enough, and maybe he was a little tipsy already? To his defence he and John had been drinking a beer or two back at their room and John had called him a lightweight for already being affected from the beers. 

Sherlock’s icy blue eyes fell to the older Holmes brother’s and John’s teammate’s, who he still couldn’t remember the name of, hands. They were latched together and the dark haired boy beside his brother clearly hadn’t seen them as he reached over and pressed his lips to Mycroft’s cheek.

They were together? His brother had a boyfriend? Why didn’t he tell Sherlock? A pout became visible on his lips as he and John approached them. Mycroft quickly pulled away and Sherlock raised an eyebrow at them before glancing down to his own boyfriend. Mycroft didn’t know about them either, or at least Sherlock didn’t think he did?

A dark haired waitress who was dressed in a all to short skirt placed two beers in front of his brother and John’s teammate, before glancing over at Sherlock, lifted an eyebrow and then turned around swaying her hips from side to side. The brunette couldn’t help but to look at his boyfriend to see his reaction. He hadn’t as much as looked at her, good. Instead he was looking back up at Sherlock and squeezed his hand.

“Hi Greg.” John said with a wide smile before sitting down across from him. Greg, yes of course, that was his name. “Mycroft.” John greeted and Sherlock smiled at them both and looked around for someone he could get a beer from. “So are you two together?” John asked the two men across from them. Clever boy, he had noticed it too, that should be rewarded later. 

“Yes, we are very much together, right Myc?” Greg’s words were slurred from the alcohol and he looked over at the older Holmes brother with a wide smile. “Yes we are, Gregory.” Mycroft’s voice was softer than usual and Sherlock needed something to drink. Now! Luckily the waitress from before came over and both John and Sherlock ordered a beer.

“So, John, are you with anyone at the moment?” Lestrade asked with a smug smile. God wasn’t that obvious? Did he really have to mark John as his own? Sherlock watched as the blonde boy blushed bright pink and sent a shy look over to Sherlock whose lips were curled up in a wide smile. “Yes he is taken.” Sherlock grinned happily.

The empty beer glasses piled up at their table as they talked about almost everything except the topic of boyfriends and relationships. Everyone was curious about it, but no one dared to ask, until Greg did dare to ask. “So what’s it like being with the rugby captain?” He asked. Sherlock’s lips curled up in a sheepish smile as he leaned forward towards Lestrade as if he was going to tell him a secret.

“I can tell you one thing.” Sherlock admitted with a smirk on his face, everyone at the table raised an eyebrow. John and Mycroft scared of what he were going reveal and Lestrade curious and excited. “Its bloody good sex.” He giggled and looked around the table. Lestrade was laughing, Mycroft seemed appalled and John glared at him. Bit not good? Maybe he was going to get punished for that later? He hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :D  
> Please tell me what you think of it and feel free to correct my grammar :)


End file.
